


Seventeen|Peter Parker x Reader|

by Fatbottombarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatbottombarnes/pseuds/Fatbottombarnes
Summary: Y/N Rogers is Steve’s Rogers great-great-great niece. Captain America recently became her guardian due to unfortunate circumstance, and Peter couldn’t be happier. Although he’s never talked to the girl, like ever. Due to failing grades Y/N purposes a deal to the young boy, a deal that would see the nerdy boy and popular beauty become close. Too close for Steve’s likening…Based upon the song 'Seventeen - Heathers'
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. We're Damaged, Really Damaged

“H-hey.”

A voice stuttered, pulling you from your stretch. You looked up in time to see Peter blush and hastily pass his camera from one hand to the next, a nervous tremor about him.

“Parker,” you smile gracefully from the gym floor, “what do us Vixens owe the pleasure of seeing you here?”

The light giggles echoed around the gym, only making Peter shyer than before. He fiddled with the camera a bit more, looking down at you briefly.

“Was wondering if I could ask some of the cheerleaders to model?” You tilted your head, red hair swaying with the gesture, “I-mean, I need some shots for a portfolio, models would be nice and I know that Midtown Vixens aren’t camera shy. No one has to, of course, it was stupid. I should’ve just-“

“Peter!” He snaps his mouth shut, “my girls would love to, Instagram worthy pics and edited for free, we’re in.”

Peter smiles and nodded, a little sigh leaving his lips. “Cool. Thank you, I’m thinking around free period tomorrow?”

You looked at the girls behind you, normally you have practice but skipping for one photoshoot might be a nice break.

“Definitely, we’ll bring our best clothes,” you smile and Peter nods. “Is there a theme for your portfolio?”

He shakes his head, “I can’t tell you,” you frown. “I’m trying to capture the perfect photos, I have a specific thing in my mind and I don’t want you girls to… fake it. A completely natural, real reactions.”

You smirk inwardly and nod, “okay, you’re the photographer, Parker. See you tomorrow, now leave us Vixies hate being watched as we stretch.” You shoo him away.

He nods and quickly turns, walking out of the gym with a dorky smile on his face.

“He’s such a nerd,” Shay snorts, flicking her dark curls over one shoulder as she stands, “let’s hope he can take some good photos considering he’s always shaking like a leaf.”

“Hey!” You stop the laughter, “he’s a sweetheart. I’ve known him since we were four, I think, he’s just shy.”

Yourself and the rest of the cheerleaders go back to stretching, a normal work-out routine following shortly before you all called it quits. The basketball team had to practice and you weren’t really feeling in the mood to dance, especially with the boys watching today. 

“That party last Saturday was wild,” Jess snickered as she took off her cheer outfit, the girls all hollering in agreement. “Y/N, you always manage to drink so much, you need to slow down.” 

You let out a breathy chuckle, not facing her, “Yeah…” you trail off. 

Honestly, you couldn’t remember what happened last Saturday night. You’d be worried but it had become an occurrence when drinking with the football team, you’d somehow drink more than you meant to, wake up wrapped in your boyfriend but… feeling off. 

Jake, always, promised that nothing happened and he kept you safe- the girls all saying how he’d take you to a room or home. 

You’re, probably, just paranoid. Your mother used to always warn you about blacking out drunk around boys, how it’s just bad news to get drunk because it leads to bad choices. You never used to be like this. 

You quickly got dressed, smiling at the girls before heading out of the changing rooms and towards your locker. The halls were crowded with students that moved out of your way, you tried not to smile at that. 

“Hey, babe,” an arm is slung across your shoulders, you look up at Jake and smile slightly, “Miss me?” A smirk turning the corners of his mouth, you don’t answer and scoff. 

You shrug his arm off as you open your locker, grabbing your book bag and pencil case as he leans against the lockers beside yours. 

“So, me and coupla girls are gonna skip last period, you in?” He asked as you shut the locker and looked at him. 

You sighed, biting your bottom lip, “I can’t. I’m failing classes, I can’t afford to skip anymore. Especially with try-outs coming up, around this time I can get demoted or worse kicked from the squad,” Jake only huffs in annoyance, “I’m sorry. Must be really hard for you knowing your girlfriend’s parents just died and her grades are suffering.” 

“Hey,” he snapped quietly, you looked at him and he sighs, “I just think working yourself to the bone ain’t gonna help ya. Maybe you should step down from Captain.” 

You raised your eyebrows in offence. He did not just suggest that! 

You had worked your ass off to get Cheer Captain, endured hours of countless routines to get it. Countless competitions, winning six nationals and three regionals, you couldn’t just give it up. You slam your locker closed. 

“I’m not quitting,” you declare loudly. “I worked too damn hard to give up now, I’m just going through stuff. You should be supporting me-”

“Babe,” Jake sighed, “I am. I’m on your side, I’m sorry. Go to lessons, I fully support you,” he kissed your cheek and you sigh lightly, glaring over his shoulder at students that watched your outburst. 

**

The commute home was… horrible. The bus was completely packed full of people, a gross older dude kept pressing up into you and almost made you full over. Gross. People are gross. 

“Long day?” called as you threw the bag on the floor, toeing off your shoes by the door. 

“It’s to be expected,” you mutter walking towards him before falling next to him on the sofa, you glance at Steve, your ridiculously older uncle. “You?” 

He lets out a sigh himself, “To be expected,” you both let out strained chuckles.

An awkward silence fills the air. You always knew Captain America as your ancestor, in fact, it was something you celebrated as a child. You were praised at a young age, held on a shine because you were part of a line that was ‘expecting greate things’. 

In 2012 when he was de-iced, it took him a while to eventually get in contact with his family. Your parents took to him pretty quickly, you knew why. Glory. Money. Fame. Whatever. They wanted a piece of it, and Steve could tell. 

He liked you though. Your fiery temper, bright smile and need to be better, only reminded him of himself. 

Then your parents had an untimely death and for a while, you wondered if Steve would take you in. You didn’t expect him to, he is, after all, Captain America. But the thought of going through the Foster system was… not an option. Steve never questioned your lack of grief over your parents, assumed you cried alone and went through your process…

If anything you were relieved. A weight had been stripped from you, the shadow lingered over ahead, threatening to break you still but you always managed to walk on ahead of it. 

“School called,” He begins and you sigh, “you’re failing classes, Y/N. You made me a promise when I took you in, that you’d stay on top of everything in order to keep going there. That’s why I got this apartment, for you to be able to go Midtown.” He sits up and looks at your slouched form. 

“I’m just having a difficult time,” you mutter and look away, “I promise I’m getting on top of it.” 

He sighed and shakes his head. 

“I have a tutor,” you quickly inform and he looks at you, “Yeah, I asked some nerd boy today, we’re gonna be studying. I can’t lose Cheer Captain, I refuse.” 

He nods once, “Okay, you have till next exams to prove me wrong, I’ll get dinner started.” 

You pull out your homework, only nodding in silence as you sit on the floor by the coffee table. You eye the opened file, James Barnes, Steve is hellbent on finding his bestie. 

Tomorrow you’d have to find a willing tutor to help you, otherwise, you’re royally screwed.


	2. We're Not Special, We're Not Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helps Peter with his photoshoot, plus compels him to tutor her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Also to me reader would be a redhead (hence why I use Cheryl Blossom gifs) only becomes Steve’s mother is an Irish immigrant, so redhead would run in the family. Reader is in no way described, it’s up to you how she’s depicted. civil war didn’t happen. 
> 
> Also I think this needs to be said. This fic won't be a happy-go-lucky type one, I'm trying something new and want to do a full fic based upon angst.

Peter's POV

"Wait, you asked Y/N?" Ned asked in a rush, Peter looked at his best friend, "You actually talked to her?" Peter nodded, shrugging like he didn't have a mini panic attack when asking the girl yesterday for her help. "Ballsy, even for you." 

Peter shakes his head, carrying his books because he had lost another backpack and didn't want to admit it to May. Walking to school he had tried not to think about how today would go, the fact he'd be hanging with the cheerleaders was something he didn't think would happen. But somehow he managed to get the courage, which is dumb. He can fight bad guys, face evil and do what needs to be done, but talking to pretty girls? Another level of confidence has to be needed and Peter didn't have that confidence. 

"I think it's cool that she agreed," Ned nods slightly, "I mean, she's always been nice." 

They continue to walk to school together, finally arriving and hearing the soft beat of the music coming from the field. Peter looks towards the field, stopping briefly to see the cheerleaders mid routine. You're front and centre, of course, as cheer captain. Yelling out numbers that go along with the beats. Ned raises his eyebrows whilst watching, he gives Peter an eye roll before walking into the schools building. 

Ned has never cared that much about the school's hierarchy, he doesn't believe in it. But that's mostly because Ned gets along with everybody, it's hard to find someone that truly hates Ned because he's just so easy to get along with. Peter, does think there's a hierarchy believing he is one of the lower levels and you're top. He has never met someone like you, someone that is able to consume the energy of a room- and he's met Tony Stark. You're able to control a room and everyone listens to you, looks to you also. 

he often wonders why you've never run for student body president, maybe it's to give someone else a chance. 

"Peter," He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Mj, she has an eyebrow raised, "you're being super creepy." 

Peter rolls his eyes, "Shut up." He follows her inside, "Never normally get to see their routines."

"That's because they like to keep it a secret," Mj rolls her eyes and bitterness laces her words, "like it's something we're all excited to see when they show us during the games. They never normally practice this early anyway." 

Peter stands by Mj's locker as she opens it, "That's because during the free period they're modelling for me," that catches her attention, "I asked yesterday and Y/N said she and her girls would love to." 

"You're basing your art piece on them?" An eyebrow raised in confusion, "I don't know what expected but it wasn't taking photo's of cheerleaders." 

"I'm not taking photos of cheerleaders, I'm taking photos of girls and trying to catch... an essence." He smiles at Mj narrowing her eyes, "all will be revealed when I show my piece."

**

"Peter," your voice cuts through the empty gym, a bright smile upon your face and wearing normal clothes- not that you don't. "So, we all brought outfits, what's the theme you'd like?" 

Peter smiles and raises his eyebrows, camera in his hands again. 

"Uhh, I don't mind," he shrugs out of awkwardness, "I guess, what you girls feel comfortable in. Normal, nice outfits are fine." 

You nod once and turn around heading towards the locker rooms, it's roughly ten more minutes till you arrive with the girls in tow. All laughing and talking amongst themselves, you place a hand on your hip and cock your head, waiting for some kind of instruction from Peter. He coughs lightly and smiles at the group, giving a small wave and receives a round of chuckles and hellos. 

"I think, we take a few here and then some outside?" he asks and fiddles with the settings, "if that is okay?" 

"Peter, we're here for you, it's whatever you want- within reason, of course." 

They start posing for Peter with you standing beside him, watching as your girls do the photoshoot. 

**Y/N POV**

Watching Peter change his demeanour threw you off. In all the years you've known Peter he's never really been assertive, he usually keeps to himself and has a small selection of friends, even as a child he was the same. But a camera in hand and models in front of him, he seemed to change. Telling them what he wanted, what looked better and changing the settings to fit with the lighting and the model, it was... weird. 

But a good type of weird. 

You remained off to the side, helping the girls stay presentable and fixing their hair and outfits when not being photographed. Peter wanted to capture a certain essence, of which he didn't tell you what it was, but you hoped during this hour you'd been able to help him capture it. 

"Did you want your photo taken?" His voice startles you and you frown, "I can if you want?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

You walk over to the picnic benches and sit on the table, feet propped on the chair and hands behind you. Your body tilted towards Peter, a smile curving at your lips. He takes a few photos of you, you changing positions every couple of snaps before calling it a day. 

"So, did you get what you needed?" 

Peter smiles and nods, "yeah, there's a lot I can use." You grin and nod, "I'm sure the girls will appreciate you sending the ones you don't use, we love a good photo for Instagram." 

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I'll send them over Facebook or something." You walk slowly back inside the school with Peter, the girls going on ahead. 

You bite your lip and look at Peter, "I have a favour to ask actually," Peter frowns and looks at you. "It's really embarrassing, so you kinda have to agree to it. I need a tutor, I'm falling behind in classes and in order to continue being captain and going here I have to keep my grades up. It's been... a struggle, I guess. Didn't realise it was affecting me till my uncle got my report card," Peter nods slowly, "you're the smartest guy I know, can you tutor me? I'll pay or whatever." 

The bell for next class rings, you give a gentle sigh. Of course, Peter wouldn't want to help you. You aren't friends, you've never been close to him. You kinda thought that maybe he'd be empathetic to your situation, losing both of your parents considering he did too. 

"Yeah," he breathes suddenly and grins when you sigh with relief, "after school, okay?" 

You nod with a smile, "Definitely, thank you. I can drive you to mine and then back home to May before dinner. Meet me at my locker, kay?" You walk away looking over your shoulder to seeing Peter nodding and walking off with a small smile of his own. 

Thank god he agreed. 

"What was that about?" You almost jump at the sound of your boyfriends' voice, eyeing Parker's retreating figure down the school corridor. 

You shrugged, "Us cheerleaders helped Peter by doing a photoshoot, so he's gonna tutor me after school." That has him frowning, "What? I need help and I promised my uncle that I'd get help, Peter is the smartest boy in my class." 

"I can just get Josh to get you cheat sheets." 

You shake your head, "No way. I'm not cheating," you scoff slightly and walk off to class, not bothering to stop at the call of your name. 

**

"Thankfully, my uncle is gone," You tell Peter and place your bag on the sofa, "so don't worry about Captain America creepin' around." 

Peter chuckles lightly and sits on the sofa, you grab two glasses of water and walk back, sitting beside him and opening up your textbooks. You spend the first 15 minutes showing him where you're struggling, what you're finding difficult and how he can help you turn it around. 

After an hour you sigh and flop back against the sofa, Peter laughs at your dramatics and puts down his own pen, shutting all of the textbooks and allowing you to take a break. He probably needs one also because it hasn't been easy, especially for a first tutoring session. You didn't think it would be this bad but it is. How you allowed yourself to get like this, to forgetting almost every equation and solution. 

Did your parents' death really affect you that much?"

"How are you holding up?" 

You look at Peter, he's sat on the floor and cross-legged, he's looking up at you with a curious but genuine smile. 

"I'm good," you shrug, "I mean, living here with a man that I hardly know isn't ideal. Also, he really doesn't want to be my guardian but he's a good person, I guess." 

Peter nods, "It's hard having to readjust your life. Moving into a new place, living with someone that shouldn't be looking after you but has to. You feel a sense of guilt, because you shouldn't be their responsibility." 

"You just said what I've been feeling," he smiles and nods, "I think everyone thinks it must be so cool to live with an Avenger. It isn't. He's hardly around, I suppose it's not a bad thing, but it can just be so lonely. Plus, he doesn't care. He doesn't know me and wouldn't have if he lived in his time. I hate superheroes," you sigh lowly and look up at the ceiling. 

"All superheroes?" 

You nod once, "They're out there saving the world, that's cool. I know they can't save everyone, and I don't expect Iron Man to swoop down and help me out, I mean, I live with Captain Fucking America, but I doubt if anything were to happen to me some superhero will be there to help me out." 

Peter is silent as he thinks about what you just said. 

"They claim everyone is important, but I don't think they care about...us," Peter frowns when he looks at you, "would any of them risk their lives for me? I don't think so." 

Peter tilts his head, "I don't know, I think a couple would save you no matter the risks." 

"We're not special, Peter," you tell him honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this :) I love reading comments and responding to them.


	3. We Don't Choose Who Lives Or Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Reader and Steve is shown more in this chapter.

The ticking of clock became almost therapeutic, a tranquil sound that elevated the tension within the room. Ticking down to the fateful hour of what you've been dreading since the day your parents died. 

The will reading. 

You knew this day would come, but you didn't know why you were present. You didn't expect your parents to leave you with anything, in fact, in life, they hardly gave you anything. Attention wasn't something that was given easily by your mother, especially to you. She wasn't a functioning parent and wasn't a present one either. Your father, on the other hand, gave a little too much attention to you- something your mother ignored, you suspected that is why she hated you- spent a little too much time with you. 

If they left anything to you it wouldn't be out of the kindness of their hearts, heck no. It would be something you didn't want, like all the traumatic memories they left behind with you. 

You glanced at Steve and see his side profile, shoulders hunched over as he looked down at the phone in his hand. Even when he said you'd do this together he was still somehow far away. Thumbs typing furiously, probably a chat with another Avenger, perhaps, maybe Sam. Sam was nice whenever he visited, he was always smiling and kind towards you, genuinely interested in what you had to say- opposite to Steve. 

"Y/N Dyer?" You looked up and smiled, family lawyer awaiting. You stand up and shake his hand with a sort of awkwardness, you hadn't seen him in a long time. "Good to see you, despite the circumstances, and nice to finally see you, Mr Rogers." You stepped into his office and watched as the two adult males shook hands before stepping into the office. 

Due to being related to a historical figure you had to have a lawyer. Your family handled the Rogers' estate- something Steve didn't like. When Steve was de-iced there was a legal battle, despite the fact he 'owned' himself, your parents technically owned whatever was his. You didn't agree with the legal fight, you wanted Steve to have his possessions back, you didn't want him in your life because it was just another older male that wanted something from you- to you, anyway. Steve eventually won, partly due to Tony Stark. 

To this day, you don't know why he took you in. Steve resented your parents, perhaps maybe he hoped you were better. 

"I'll start off by saying how sorry I am," Mr Richardson sighed sadly, it wasn't genuine sadness. "I've got the sealed will here, both your parents had this made up about a year ago- around the time of the lawsuit." He explained and opened the document, briefly reading over the details. "They've left the entire Dyer estate to... you, Y/N. The house in Miami, the businesses, and the entire fortune." He sounded stunned so were you. 

Steve looked at you, not surprised at all and shrugs his shoulders. "What happens now?" 

"Well, obviously, there are some concerns. She's a minor and owning, plus running multi-million businesses isn't ideal. The money will be directed into her account and the house, she just needs sign and it'll be in her name." 

Them talking was falling on deaf ears for you. You just couldn't wrap your head around the fact they left you everything, your parents had left you their entire estate. Everything they owned was now yours. You couldn't run a business, why did they leave it with you? There were CEO's that would've been better off with it. Plus all their money? Your mother always said you had to earn your way when school was over, yet they left you everything.

"Y/N?" You snapped out of your throughs and blinked, "I asked if for the meantime you'd like to give the leadership of the business to more-"

You sighed and nodded. "Yes. I have no idea what the businesses are or... anything," you looked at Steve for a moment because he looked like he wanted to say something. 

"I can definitely have Tony look into the businesses for you if you'd like?" You nodded softly and silently. 

There was more talk, a lot of which you didn't understand. You signed papers and documents, for what? You didn't know but did what was asked. Steve continued to talk about Tony Stark's involvement, you only accepted to appease him. You knew, in the long run, it would be beneficial, Stark was a businessman. He understood business, more than anyone- probably, more than your dad. 

Yourself and Steve left the office in silence and went to the car, where he was driving you back to school. You were still in shock from the news. You've always been well off in life, better than everyone else in terms of money. Now you had the money, it was all yours. You are the richest kid in school... and that terrified you. 

"You okay?" You jumped a little and nodded as you looked out the window, almost back at school. "I know this news must've come as a shock, but of course your parents would leave you everything. You're their only child." He chuckled lightly and glances at your for a moment. 

"Yeah, I know." You sighed, but you didn't. You knew deep down there would be consequences for this because they've never been this giving. "Thank you, for coming along." You tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace. 

Steve nodded and parked his car outside of the school. "Have a good day, I'll see you in a couple of days got SHIELD business." 

You grabbed your bag and waved awkwardly as you got out of the car. Heading into the quiet school, thankfully everyone was still in a lesson. You had a few minutes before the chaos would unfold and walked to your locker. Opening it with tiredness and pulling out the books you'd need for the rest of the day. Your friend, Jess, fell and leaned against the locker next to yours with a bright grin. Jess is your closest friend, she used to be cheer captain, but it was passed to you, and she was perfect about it; she never held a grudge against you. 

"Where have you been?" Jess asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Parents will reading." 

There's a silence falling over you both. Jess looks sympathetic about the situation, thinking it was probably difficult. It wasn't... just shocking. 

"They left me everything." You mutter and Jess's eyes widen, almost popping out of her head. "Like, everything. Money and business's, it's all mine now." The fear in your voice is evident, yet Jess looks far from worried or concerned for you. If anything she looks excited, maybe you should be excited? It's a good thing, clearly. 

Before Jess can say anything the bell rings and the halls are filled with lively students. You slam your locker shut and shrug one shoulder, Jess simply smiles before rushing off to find your other friends. 

Gossip spreads fast, especially in school amongst students. Exactly two minutes after telling Jessica your news and almost the whole school and faculty knew about it. You didn't want to believe that Jess had told everyone, she was meant to be your friend and keep it to herself. Everyone already looked and treated you differently when your parents died. This would just add to that because money changes people. Now that you have money, it was all yours to do what you want with, people will take advantage of that. 

When you entered your last lesson everyone's eyes were on you, whispering and muttering as you walked to the back. Sitting down with an eye-roll and pulling your notebook out of the bag. Michelle Jones, Mj to her friends- which you aren't anymore- sat next to you. Normally you'd be sat with your girls, but the looks you were getting just made you not want to be around them (you'll call off practice in a group text, just to ignore the questions.)

"Heard the news," Mj muttered and you looked at her, raising your eyebrows. "You're the talk of the school, again. Everyone is going to treat you differently and start asking for stuff, you know?" You shook your head and looked back at your notebook, "I'm just warning you, Y/N. Don't let people walk all over you and manipulate you." 

"I appreciate the advice, but I didn't ask." You smiled sweetly, "It's no one's business what I do or don't do with the money, especially not your business anymore. Stay in your lane." Mj just exhaled and turned around to face the front. 

You knew Mj was right. Everyone was going to want something from you, normally you'd eat that type of attention up. Lately, you just didn't want anyone's attention. You hated the looks you got and despite love cheer leading, the thought of performing and everyone looking at you... it freaked you out. Maybe, you needed to get back on your meds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> I appreciate all the interaction this has been getting so far, it's nice to see that everyone is still super hyped for this. 
> 
> What do you guys think of maybe Bucky being introduced? I feel like with their trauma's they'd get along, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Promise I'll get better at updating, I'll try to make it weekly since this isn't a long series.


End file.
